


Time Traveling

by Sydnee_kom_spacekru



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Emori Appreciation Week, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Season 7 (The 100 (TV)), The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3, The 100 (TV) Season 4, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnee_kom_spacekru/pseuds/Sydnee_kom_spacekru
Summary: The year is 2020. Your mother, Becca Franko (soon to be Pramheda), discovered time travel. After testing it, your mother and fellow scientists needed someone to be sent to the year 2030 to collect the Coronavirus vaccine.There was a mistake in the process, and you are sent to the year 2150, and the thing that was supposed to take you back, was broke.To make it even better, you've fallen in love, and with Emori, of all the people. She was the one person who you knew would never think of you in that way. Or so  you thought.
Relationships: Bellarke - Relationship, Emori/You, Emori/reader, clinctavia
Kudos: 1
Collections: The 100 Stories/One Shot Works





	Time Traveling

**This is a rewrite of my previous work, so if you've read that one, please go back and read this from the beginning as there will be a few plot changes.**

**Thanks so much loves❤❤**


End file.
